Mars Expedition Force
The Mars Expedition Force (MXF) is an expeditionary force created by Sentinel 72 that was sent by the Martian Council to recolonize and reclaim Earth from the giant monster Plantasaur. It is commanded by Captain Ahab. History MXF was created by the Martian Council with the approval of all its members after Captain Ahab explains his plans on defeating Plantasaur. At the time of its creation, MXF had 600 members and 400 colonists. It was also led by Colonel Cornell, a veteran in the First Plantasaur War. After determining the location of Plantasaur, the colonists settled on what was New York City, while MXF prepares a strategy on defeating Plantasaur. After determining the location of Plantasaur's regeneration organ at the cost of Colonel Cornell, who was killed after a 'heroic sacrifice', the MXF launched an assault. under the command of Captain Ahab. Plantasaur was successfully defeated at the cost of a few men. However, the actual Plantasaur appears and decimates them, leaving many dead and an undetermined amount missing. Despite the 'temporary' setback, the MXF successfully regrouped with the help of the Anfant tribe. After several complaints and discontent, Ahab decided to contact the Noah to evacuate from the planet. However, he changed his mind once he heard of the possibility of Mechasaur still active, and instead continues the fight with the remaining loyalists while the dissidents were returned to the starcraft. The MXF successfully found Mechasaur's location, who has expanded and built a perfect replica of Disneyverse, a giant amusement park. Through the Grads' knowledge of their own weapon, they restarted the AI of Mechasaur, who reluctantly accepted to help them. However, through Mephisto's manipulations and Mechasaur's own judgment, he killed off the Grad colonels, who were planning to use him to conquer the world. Despite this, the MXF carried on and with the help of the rebuilt Mechasaur, they successfully defeated but not kill Plantasaur Super. MXF moved Disneyverse to the colony of New Old New York City, to defend it from future Plantasaur's attacks and to mark the return of humanity's return to Earth. Members MXF had 600 members at the start, though by the time of Plantasaur's defeat, they only have 200 remaining. MXF is separated into three teams: * Marine Corps: The frontline soldiers. Forming the bulk of MXF, they use armored vehicles and jet bikes as well as the armed variation of the Mining Suit. Led by Captain Ahab. * Pioneer Corps: The engineers and artillery crew. They use explosives, advanced weaponry, and artillery as well as the standard variant of the Mining Suit. Formerly led by Colonel Bel-Rus and Kil-Rus until their demise. Currently led by Major Man. * Scouting Corps: The scouts and field researchers of MXF. Lightly armed, they suffer the most casualties throughout the battles for some reason. Led by Lieutenant Guy. Notable Members * Archbishop Mephisto: An Axile, Mephisto is the field priest and second-in-command of Colonel Cornell and Captain Ahab. As his role is merely a priest, he is unarmed and not allowed to participate in battles, except when he pilots Mechasaur. He has an unsubtle attraction to Ahab. * Captain Ahab: The creator of PEST (Plantasaur Extermination Strategy Theory), the radical Captain Ahab proved to be a great strategist despite his lack of military experience. His suicidal determination and care for his crew make him a popular but divisive figure within the MXF. * Colonel Bel-Rus: Colonel Bel-Rus is the younger brother of Kil-Rus and one of the leaders of the Pioneer Corps. Though respectful to Ahab, upon finding Mechasaur, he and his brother attempted to use it to conquer the world, only to be murdered by their own creation. * Colonel Cornell: The first commander of MXF. While praised as a veteran of the previous war, many him despises for being a coward. His decision to retreat back to the Noah only enforces this belief. He dislikes Mephisto, who eventually sabotaged Cornell's vehicle during his 'heroic sacrifice'. * Colonel Kil-Rus: Kil-Rus is the older brother of Bel-Rus and the overall leader of the Pioneer Corps. He is calmer and more level-headed than his brother but upon seeing Mechasaur, he immediately planned for humanity's destruction, only to be killed. * Lieutenant Guy: Ahab's left-hand man. He is smart and well educated but also eternally curious, which thankfully does not lead to any danger. He is the only surviving original leader of a team. * Major Man: Major Man is a guy. Actually, he is pretty irrelevant but ultimately he leads the Pioneer Corps at the end. * Private Coward: Coward (Jasper) is a mere private of the Pioneer Corps and Ahab's greatest annoyance. As his nickname suggests, he is a coward who can't even shoot straight. Eventually, he was kicked out of MXF after he went insane and evacuated off the planet. * Sergeant Ishmael: Ishmael (actually Yuko) is a mere sergeant who should've been irrelevant like Man but instead serves as Ahab's partner. She has trouble understanding Ahab's motives even after Plantasaur's defeat. A great Mining Suit pilot and the worst shooter ever. Equipment MXF's equipment is a hybrid of alien and human design. They are painted gray and are often coated with Martian Rust (Red Dust) to prevent corrosion. Mechasaur upgraded some of their equipment to be better suited at fighting Plantasaur, giving them a light blue finish on top of a nanometal grey paint. * Ark-class starcraft: A large spacefaring starcraft made by humans. ** Noah * Assault Machine Gun: A light machine gun. * EMP Probe ** EMP Harpoon * Jet Bike: JET BIKES * Landing Ship ** Essex (destroyed) ** Pequod (heavily damaged): Captain Ahab's personal landing craft. *** Pequod 2 (upgraded and repaired Pequod) ** Rachel (lightly damaged): Rachel serves as a transport craft and for evacuating MXF crews to the Noah. ** Starbuck (destroyed) * Mining Suit ** Armed ** Drill ** Upgraded * Recon Drone * Scanner * Signal Balloon * TA-190 Crocodile Artillery ** TA-190A Killer Croc Heavy Artillery * TW-200 Wolf Walking Tank ** TW-200A Dire Wolf Hover Tank * TW-210 Rhino Walking Tank Trivia * They're obviously based on the guys from the Godzilla anime trilogy, except slightly more dysfunctional. * Many of the names come from the book Moby Dick. ** Captain Ahab is the main protagonist of Moby Dick and the captain of the Pequod, a whaler. ** Essex is the name of a whaler that was sunk by a sperm whale and inspired the story of Moby Dick. ** Ishmael is the narrator of Moby Dick and the only survivor of the tragic hunt of the titular whale, ironic since her actual anime counterpart died. ** Rachel is a whaler that saved Ishmael after the sinking of the Pequod. ** Starbuck is a crewman of the Pequod and briefly considered killing Ahab to stop his insanity. Category:Sentinel 72's Human Characters Category:Groups